The invention relates to gaseous fuel lanterns and more particularly to the ventilator structure of a propane lantern design to run with cooler surface temperatures.
In all gaseous fuel type lanterns a substantial amount of heat energy is released from the burning gases. This heat creates very high temperatures in the top of the lantern. Although all lantern designs ingest some outside air through the lantern, the ventilator or shade still runs at very high temperature levels, in the range of 300.degree. to 500.degree. Fahrenheit, and any human contact with the ventilator can cause serious burns.